The present disclosure is generally related to glass and glass-ceramic articles and to processes for coloring glass and glass-ceramic articles.
Glasses, for example strengthened glasses, may be used as cover plates or windows for portable or mobile electronic communication and entertainment devices, such as cellular phones, smart phones, tablets, video players, information terminal (IT) devices, laptop computers and the like. As used herein, the term “cover plate” or “cover glass” includes windows or the like for display and touch screen applications, as well as in other applications requiring transparency, high strength and abrasion resistance. Additionally, the cover glass may be used as decorative pieces such as the back and side surfaces of electronic devices. Glass-ceramics can also be used for the back and side surfaces of electronic devices. Additionally, other glasses, which have not been chemically strengthened, are utilized as display glasses. It may be desirable to color at least a portion of a glass article. For example, manufactures may desire to image their name, logo, brand, or other product information directly onto a glass surface, such as, for example, a sunglass lense, glass bottle, container, window, cover, or other article. Accordingly, there is a need for methods to produce colored glass articles.